Armodrillo
Armodrillo is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Talpaedan from the planet Terraexcava. Appearance Armodrillo has a yellow-armored body and looks much like a robot. His head is similar to a Greek Corinthian helmet with two horns or ears on it giving him the appearance of an armadillo. Armodrillo has a gray tail and jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists and hands, creating the impression that Armodrillo is a digging robot. Despite the mechanical appearance, all of these aspects are in fact biological and natural to his race. In Omniverse, Armodrillo's ears are now longer, he has grey bolts with black markings on his shoulders and has a metal circle on top of his head. His face is restructured a little bit, and his arm-drills are now much larger. His fingers now have a small horizontal line design along with his tail. His arms and upper arms and thighs now are more chain like. His forearms and shoulder are now much bulkier. Armodrillo wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrixsymbolon his chest. Armodrillo.png|Armodrillo in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Armodrillo has incredible digging capabilities as well as superhuman strength. Armodrillo can use his powers to create destructive earthquakes by placing his hands on something and pumping the jackhammer pistons on his elbows. In Cosmic Destruction, Armodrillo can dash forward a short distance to impact enemies, pump his jackhammer arms to enhance punches, and make shock waves by punching the ground. In Reflected Glory, Armodrillo is able to create fissures in the ground. In Omniverse, he can now turn his hands into actual drills, and use his jackhammer arms to launch objects he is holding. Weaknesses Even though Armodrillo's armor is highly durable, it is not strong enough to keep Argit's spikes from getting through. In The More Things Change: Part 2, Psyphon used a weapon that caused Armodrillo's nervous system to go out of control, making him unable to stop vibrating his left arm. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *In Andreas' Fault, Armodrillo's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by scanning Andreas' DNA. *Armodrillo first appeared in Hero Time where Armodrillo defeated some robots. *In Reflected Glory, Armodrillo battled some Forever Knights. *In Nor Iron Bars a Cage, Armodrillo was defeated by Ultimate Kevin. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Armodrillo readied to save Eunice when he thought she was being attacked by a bear. *In Revenge of the Swarm, Armodrillo freed Julie and battled Elena and the Victor clones. *In The Creature From Beyond, Armodrillo battled the victims of the Lucubra's mind control. *In Double or Nothing, Armodrillo scared a ticket clerk to let them into a theater. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Armodrillo was seen at the end of the episode confronting Albedo. Ben 10: Omniverse *Armodrillo returned in The More Things Change: Part 2, where he failed to defeat Psyphon. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, Armodrillo tried to defeat Khyber's Pet. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Hero Time'' (first appearance) *''Reflected Glory'' *''Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' *''Revenge of the Swarm'' *''The Creature From Beyond'' *''Double or Nothing'' (brief) *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first re-appearance) *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 1'' *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 2'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Humungousaur) Video Games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Armodrillo is a playable alien in Cosmic Destruction. Online Games *TKO Naming and Translations Trivia *Armodrillo is the 6th alien to have super strength. *Armodrillo is a playable alien in TKO. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Ben states that Armodrillo is 10 feet tall. *The Cartoon Network website revealed that Armodrillo is stronger than Humungousaur. *Armodrillo was the Alien of the Month in August. However, his name is misspelled as "Armadrillo". See also *Armodrillo Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Strength Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes